


Counting Stars

by misura



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver needs a bit of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kateandbarrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateandbarrel/gifts).



"All right, I'm listening," Stark said, and he was clearly drunk; they were in a _night club_ ; this was not at all a place where serious people talked seriously about lending someone they'd never met before a serious amount of money, but Oliver'd been getting the run-around from Stark Industries's secretarial department for the better part of two weeks now, and he'd needed the money three weeks ago, and Felicity'd told him _this is your best shot, and also, I need a new dress if you're going to take me to the hottest new club in the Big Apple_.

So. His best shot. His best _smile_ , because clearly, this was not a man who would be impressed by _serious_. "Mr Stark. My name is Oliver Queen, and I - "

"Dear God, you are gorgeous," Stark said, which was mildly unsettling; Oliver did need that loan, but he didn't feel it would be quite right to get it from someone who thought he was _gorgeous_ , not even if that someone was Tony Stark, whose standards of _gorgeous_ were ... probably exactly like those of other people, except maybe a bit higher. "Does your boss tell you you're gorgeous?"

Right. _Felicity._ "No," she said, and Oliver wasn't quite sure if the look she gave him was supposed to mean _pay attention: there will be a pop quiz about this later_ or _help, save me from this crazy person who is also drunk_.

"He should," Stark said, "but since he's an idiot, can I buy you a drink?" and the woman next to him cleared her throat and stepped forwards to hold out her hand to Oliver as if that had been her cue, which maybe it had been, Oliver supposed.

"Pepper Potts."

Of course she was. "Oli- "

"I know who you are, Mr Queen," she said, and her smile had dimples in it. "I've read your file."

Of course she had. "I have a file? Should I be worried?" About Stark seeming to have kidnapped Felicity, possibly. Or make that 'probably', given Stark's reputation.

"Stark Industries is not a bank, Mr Queen. We're not in the business of giving people loans."

_You're in the business of saving people, and I think I might need a little bit of that right now._ Not the kind of thing to tell a complete stranger at a night club. "Trust me, I'm well aware of that."

"Then you should also be aware that Mr Stark does not run the company. I do."

Oliver spread his hands. "I called your company and asked to be put through to your CEO. I was told Mr Stark was out of the country."

The dimples, again. "He was."

_But you weren't._ "Please," Oliver said. "I really, really need that money. It's important to me; it's important to a lot of people."

It was a gamble, a risk. He'd come prepared, with a lot of great arguments, impressive looking reports and calculations; lending him the money would be a perfectly sound business decision on the part of Stark Industries, and he'd brought all the paperwork to prove it.

_This is your best shot._

"I can see that you mean that," she said, which was not _I will give you the money_.

It was also not _I will_ not _give you the money._

"You'll think about it and let me know tomorrow?"

"Friday," she said, which was the day after tomorrow. _Two days. I can wait two days._ "Incidentally, that dress Miss Smoak is wearing?"

"She picked it, I paid for it," Oliver said. It felt like he was admitting something, but he wasn't sure what it was. Having money for a dress but not for the expenses of getting a company up and running again?

"You have very good taste," she said, and Oliver opened his mouth to point out that actually, _Felicity_ was the one with good taste, except that of course that was the moment when Stark decided to rejoin them, Felicity in tow, looking slightly dazed but otherwise unharmed.

"Yes, I'm back, please stop flirting with my CEO now - unless she enjoys it, in which case, don't mind me, I'm just the boyfriend."

"He likes telling people that," Pepper said.

"What I like - "

"It was nice meeting you, Mr Queen. Miss Smoak. Please do send me an e-mail next time you want to try our firewall. Or if you'd just like to have coffee some time."

_Next time?_ "Pleasure meeting you, Miss Potts. Mr Stark. And I'll be waiting to hear from you this Friday."

Felicity coughed a little, and Oliver decided that if Stark had gotten her drunk, loan or no loan, there would be Consequences.

 

Stark hadn't gotten her drunk.

"His password," Oliver repeated, which earned him a slightly bemused glance and a "Well, _a_ password. Giving me unlimited access to _an_ account." Because of course a guy like Tony Stark'd have several.

"Looks like there's about six point five million in there," she said, which was a lot of money, and more than he'd asked for. A lot more than he'd asked for.

It almost made him wonder if Stark knew something he didn't; being generous was one thing, but this, well. This almost felt like something else.

"Don't worry," Felicity said. "I'm almost completely sure it's his."


End file.
